


Thoughts and Doubts

by RuvikKin



Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arthur gets scolded for being an idiot, Bonding, Confessions, M/M, Pregnancy, Then goes on to confess shit to hosea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: “Why didn’t you tell any of us sooner?” Arthur sighed, shrugging at the question. “You scared?”“No. I had a kid before, you know this. Charles and I just never talked about one ourselves.” Hosea hummed, leaning more towards Arthur.“Do you even want the kid?” The question was heavy, and Arthurs shoulders slumped, he opened his mouth slightly and then sighed. “You don’t?”
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Series: Red Dead A/B/O Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Thoughts and Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing to talk about the last fics bomb at the end lmao. Enjoy!

**_“Arthur Morgan.”_ ** Dutch’s voice dripped with a bit of anger as he spoke through grit teeth, looking down at the man that Charles had up and pulled into his tent not ten minutes ago, shutting the tent flaps before explaining what was going on. He was currently seated on his cot, next to Hosea who had his head in his hands. “You want to explain this to me? You’re _pregnant?_ ”

“Well, yeah Dutch.” Arthur shrugged, leaning back a little. “Whats wrong?”

“How long have you known?” Hosea asked this time, placing a hand on Arthurs shoulder. “A week? Two?”

“Well, a little longer.” Arthur admit, looking up to Charles to see the man rubbing his temples. “Couldn’t find a good time to bring it up with the stress of moving and getting settled and-”

“ _How. Long?_ ” Dutch crossed his arms over his chest, stepping up to Arthur now. “Three weeks? Since we were stuck in the mountains?” Arthur shook his head and he heard Hosea mumble ‘oh no’ under his breath. “Since Blackwater?” Arthur nodded and the three around him all tensed for a moment, Dutch closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath while Charles just moved his hands from his temples to covering his face. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“You could have lost the baby Arthur!” Hosea stood up, carefully grabbing Arthurs shoulders. “You and I were working on a job and you’re pregnant? You robbed a goddamn train with Dutch? Raided an O’Driscoll camp?” Hoseas hands squeezed Arthurs shoulders. “You got into a fight in town with an alpha- and I heard you went out a window.”

“Yeah that got-” Arthur chuckled, shrugging. “That got a little intense but I’m fine. Baby is fine too, you guys are making a bigger deal outta this than you need to.” Arthur tried to shrug Hoseas hands off his shoulders but to no avail as the man just squeezed him a bit harder. “This is ridiculous-”

“Why didn’t your scent change? Why didn’t I pick up on this?” Charles spoke up finally. His tone sounded confused, and a little hurt. It sent a pang into Arthur and the man slumped his shoulders at it.  
“Didn’t change last time he was pregnant either.” Dutch piped up, motioning to Arthur. “The boy got into too many fights, too many beatings. Somethin’ got knocked in him weird we suppose. We didn’t know last time until he started to show. This ain’t unlike him.” Charles shook his head, looking at the tent opening. “You really should have told us son. If I’d have known then-”

“Then through all this I’d have just sat in camp and been bored out of my mind.” Arthur glared at them, shaking his head. “I can’t just be still in here Dutch, I gotta go out and do stuff. I did last time.”

“Last time you were with that girl- Eliza.” Dutch grabbed a cigar off the desk, lighting it before he sat next to Arthur. “This time you have Charles, someone in camp- he can pick up some work so you don’t have to!” Dutch grinned, patting Arthur on his shoulder. “You can still ride out I’m sure that won’t be an issue, but I don’t think we can have you riding with us like this.” Arthur scowled, getting up off the cot quickly. “Arthur-”

“You ain’t listening to me. I’m not a weak omega, you know this. I’m not going to sit here doing nothing all day. You may be fine with that but I can’t do it.” Arthur left the tent quickly, grumbling to himself as he stormed away. Charles stood by the tent opening, shaking his head as Arthur rushed out quickly. Hosea walked over, gently putting his hand on Charles arm.

“Thank you for telling us Charles. He’s always been… Well, different.” Hosea laughed, awkward before clearing his throat. “Tomorrow I’ll talk to him further. You should get some rest while you can.” Charles nodded, waving to them as he left the tent. He saw his and Arthurs shared tent closed off, flaps pulled back in a very loud and clear message that he wanted to be left alone.

Charles head back to his spot outside of the area, picking his gun up from where he’d left it earlier along with the bottle of beer Arthur had brought him, and kept a lookout.

`

`

`

The next morning Hosea was up bright and early to invite Arthur out to go hunt a bear he’d seen in the mountains. Arthur had been reluctant about going out until Hosea whispered to him. _“It’s been awhile since just you and I did something. I told Dutch we’d be out so he’s got Eleanor for the time being, the camp will survive without us.I figure you might need some time away from camp as well, and I’m not sure Charles wants you going out alone right now.”_ He was right, so Arthur got up, packed a bag and said a quick ‘I’ll be back later’ to Charles before he rode out with Hosea.

They stopped in town to get Arthur a new horse, just a simple Ardennes that he still couldn’t come up with a name for, muttering ‘I don’t know, Matt I guess’ under his breath before he rode the horse out to go meet up with Hosea again and the two set off into the mountains.

Most of the ride they chatted but when it got quiet Arthur could feel the unspoken conversation lingering in the air between them. He wasn’t sure when Hosea was going to talk to him or what he was going to say but it was driving him up a wall. Small talk was fine, but the weight that was there and the tension was making him uncomfortable.

They stopped for the night, Hosea telling Arthur to hunt something while he set up a camp for the two of them, so he threw a knife at a rabbit and skinned it quick before setting it over the fire. With Arthur cooking freshly hunted rabbit over the fire, Hosea finally sat with him, his eyes set on the cooking rabbit when he finally brought up the elephant in the air. “Why didn’t you tell any of us sooner?” Arthur sighed, shrugging at the question. “You scared?”  
“No. I had a kid before, you know this. Charles and I just never talked about one ourselves.” Hosea hummed, leaning more towards Arthur.

“Do you even want the kid?” The question was heavy, and Arthurs shoulders slumped, he opened his mouth slightly and then sighed. “You don’t?”

“I do Hosea, I want a kid- with Charles, I’d love to have one. I thought about it before but we didn’t talk about it at all.” Arthur took the rabbit away from the fire to check it before he put it back over the flames, almost finished. “When I found out I was excited, thrilled. Having a kid, another chance at being a father and with someone closer and more stable than Eliza. I found out two days before we ran from Blackwater- I figured when we had the money like Dutch had said and we’d started to head west and things were happy I’d tell him.” Arthur sighed, rubbing his hands together slowly. “And then we had to run off, and I saw the people dyin’ and we didn’t know where Sean was- hell we don’t even know if Mac is still alive or dead- and everyone was just downright unhappy. ‘N I thought that it wasn’t a good time to tell Charles, not with the stress and not after so much chaos happened. I thought to myself ‘Do I really want to have a kid right now? Bring a child into this life? One on the run constantly’?” Arthur shook his head. “And no, I don’t. But I don’t want to just abandon you all for the sake of me having a kid, even if we just leave for me to have the kid safely I can’t do that. I just kept thinking about Jack and Eleanor, how they’re handling everything so I stayed quiet.”

“Well, what are you thinking about it now? You’ve told us, did something change?”

“I kept thinkin’ that way until yesterday when that alpha threw me out a window. The entire time I was beating his face in I was thinking ‘If there’s a god or anything like that really out there let this baby stay safe. I can’t lose it, I can’t’. And I didn’t. I waited all night and stayed out of camp after we picked up Sean just in case something happened.” Arthur bounced his leg nervously while Hosea finally removed the rabbit from the fire and stuck the stick into the ground to let it sit for a moment while Arthur spoke. “Hell even last night I was scared stiff I’d wake up with those pains and blood on my thighs but Hosea, I didn’t. I can still feel… Somethin’ like last time. I didn’t lose it, then I realized that if me getting thrown out a window and beat to shit in a street, and shot at and almost freezing didn’t kill it then I’m gonna have it. So I told Charles.” Arthur rubbed the palms of his hands against his eyes, shaking his head. “I want this baby Hosea, and I know Charles does too because if he didn’t then he wouldn’t have scolded me for the fighting. But I don’t… I don’t want the kid to grow up with a father like me.”

“Arthur-”

“Come on Hosea, you know thats why I left Isaac with Eliza before. Hell I almost wish that Charles was just another one night person from a bar that I could leave the baby with so I know they’d be safe.” Arthur grabbed the stick the rabbit was on, looking at it before he removed a part of it so he could start eating. “He ain’t though, and like I said I ain’t leaving. Charles and I are staying, but I can’t just sit around and do nothing in the gang either. You know how bad I’d feel, we finally get settled and I gotta sit around now and just lay and wait to have a kid?”

“Yes I know, when you were carrying Isaac you went and robbed trains with us. Played hero in town with people who needed it and picked pockets. Beat up those you thought needed beating.” Hosea smiled, leaning back to stretch his back a little. “But, you didn’t know Eliza the same way as you do Charles. Not for awhile.” Arthur nodded as he started to eat the rabbit, slouching over with his elbows resting on his knees. “So what is your next move Arthur?”

“I asked Charles to bond me.” Arthur stated, between bites of food. “I wanna do this right, or well fix it a little. Before I told him I’m pregnant I asked him to bond with me, and I’m not really sure if that stuck what with the reveal a second later, but it’s time.” Arthur finished eating, leaning over to grab his bag and pull out a wrapping. “Are you going to eat anything?”

“No, no I’m quite alright. Take it with you, eat what you need to.” Arthur nodded, grabbing the rest of the cooked rabbit to pull it into easier parts to wrap up. “And good, by the way. Bonding with Charles, I’m sure he’ll be excited about it.” Arthur nodded again and finished wrapping up the cooked meat, stowing it away into his bag. “Late now isn’t it? We should get some rest since we’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

Arthur cleaned up around the fire, lying down in his bedroll he stared up into the sky until stars appeared. He watched them twinkle, flicker in and out in the sky as he thought about what Hosea had told him. _‘Bonding with Charles, I’m sure he’ll be excited about it.’_ Arthur scowled, throwing an arm over his eyes as he tried to get rest.

_He’ll be excited if he even wants me anymore._

`

`

`

`

`

`

They were out for four days, just a quick hunting trip which involved them catching more rabbit than it did any bear, which suited Pearson just fine when they brought back any sort of meat. Arthur skinned them and kept the pelts, saying he’d take them into town and sell them for a bit of cash.

They’d pulled back into camp a little later than expected, the sun going down and most everyone getting into their beds for the night. Arthur waved a good-night to Hosea before he made a beeline to Charles, grabbing him quickly to pull them to their shared tent before he pulled the flaps back so they were in privacy.

“How’d the hunting g-” Charles tried to get the words out before Arthur pulled him close and crashed their lips together, cupping Charles cheeks and keeping him there. The alpha didn’t seem to mind, resting his hands on Arthurs hips when the man kissed him. They missed each other, away from the other for three days was far too long. “Arth-” Charles tried speaking again when Arthur broke away for a moment, finding it difficult when Arthur just pressed back against him and stayed there. Charles kissed Arthur back, held him close until Arthur broke apart from him and he was finally able to get a word in. “I missed you too. How’d the trip go?”

“Fine.” Arthur mumbled, pressing his face into Charles neck to kiss over him softly. “We need to talk, but before we do I just… I gotta know if you still love me enough to bond with me.” Arthur gripped Charles arm with nerves, taking a small step back from him. “I’ve been thinking about it for so long and I was just scared you’d turn me down, especially after what I pulled here. If you don’t want me then I’ll just get outta your way and you can go and-”

“Arthur. Whoa, slow down.” Charles put his hand up to Arthurs lips, making the man pause and almost shrink back. “Not want you? Arthur.” Charles couldn’t help but chuckle, rubbing a hand over his face. “Of course I want you, I’ve wanted you since we met. I was a, well, shocked when you told me you’re pregnant but I’m not mad at you Arthur.”

“You ain’t?”

“Of course not.” Charles sat on their bedroll, carefully tugging Arthur down to sit with him. “Frustrated you kept it from me and got yourself chucked out of a window, but I’m still happy.”

“Well.” Arthur shrugged, gripping Charles hand. “We do need to talk, I ain’t been right with you about this and theres things I gotta tell you before you go an’ get all excited.”

Charles faced Arthur as the man talked, told him what he told Hosea in the mountains about everything. Learning, his thoughts, the fight, and more. Charles listened intently, didn’t interrupt his once, only held him close when Arthur threatened to have tears spill out of his eyes.

When Arthur finished talking they held one another, Arthur mumbling apologies while Charles whispered to him that it was alright. They kissed, and pressed into one another, letting themselves be pulled together fully, finally, by the long lasting tug of being bond mates. Charles sunk his teeth into Arthur when they were pressed together, and Arthur did the same back.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wanna suggest a name for Arthurs horse lemme know bc I cannot think of ANYTHING.


End file.
